Support is requested for a Keystone Symposia meeting entitled Pathogenesis of Respiratory Viruses, organized by Adolfo Garcia-Sastre and Peter J.M. Openshaw. The meeting will be held in Keystone, Colorado from January 19 - 24, 2014. Respiratory viruses are a major cause of infectious disease and death in humans. The Keystone Symposia meeting on Pathogenesis of Respiratory Viruses will discuss some of the latest advances in our understanding of the biology and pathogenesis of this group of viruses, including major human pathogens such as influenza viruses, respiratory syncytial virus, parainfluenza virus, rhinoviruses, coronaviruses and adenoviruses. There will be a special emphasis on influenza and respiratory syncytial virus. This meeting will bring together experts in virology, viral pathogenesis and viral immunity to discuss factors contributing to viral replicatio, tropism, disease and immunity in the respiratory tract. Opportunities for synergistic interactions will be significantly enhanced by the concurrent meeting on Innate Immunity to Viral Infections, resulting in a more integrated view of viral disease and immunity.